In typical households, garage and other work area space is limited, particularly for storage of non-vehicular items. Thus, consumers are often forced to choose between one item and another simply because their work area and/or garage do not have enough space to accommodate both. Further, although a consumer may have occasional use for either a circular saw or miter saw, a consumer may not want the investment of space and money for two units.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.